


Four AM Fire Alarm

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Well - Freeform, meet cute, that's about it, that's...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Root and Shaw live on the same floor, but they've never talked. One night, the fire alarm goes off and they both have to stand outside in the cold. One thing leads to another and Root ends up back in Shaw's apartment.(2/52)





	Four AM Fire Alarm

Root dipped her spoon back into her cereal bowl, collecting the last few cheerios. She was sitting on her kitchen counter, bare legs stretched across the small space so her feet could rest on the opposite side. It was warm in her apartment, despite the late December chill outside. She liked to stay up late, so she was willing to pay the higher electrical bill to keep her apartment comfortable.

Eating her last spoonful, Root put her bowl down, the noise loud in the silent apartment. She wasn’t sure how she was going to spend the night. A big project was compressing on her computer and that would take most of the night. She needed a better computer.

Root sighed and hopped off the counter, feet hitting the cold tile of the kitchen floor. She had the money for a new computer, but part of her wanted to build one. The trouble with that was time. Root filled her days with jobs and trouble-making, all fun and games, but that didn’t leave a lot of time for practical things like cooking, cleaning, and computer-making.

She left her bowl on the counter and walked to her desk. It only took her a few steps. Her apartment was small, just a studio in Brooklyn. Everything was five steps away, but she didn’t mind. Root didn’t need a lot and a huge apartment would be conspicuous for a girl like her. She squinted at her computer screen.

There were three hours left of her compression. Glancing at the time, she sighed. It was four in the morning; she might as well go to sleep. She wasn’t going to find a club that was. Well, there were clubs open at four am on a Friday night, but not ones that Root wanted to wander into looking for a hookup.

“Well,” Root mumbled to herself, “bed it is. Alone.”

She adjusted her shorts, debating whether or not she wanted to shower. Root decided against it. She was already in her pajamas, just a tanktop and shorts, and she was too lazy to dig around for clean clothing. She should really do laundry.

Root was two steps from her bed when a loud alarm made her jump. Root stuck her fingers into her ears. The fire alarm in her building was incredibly loud. It hardly went off, but Root hated it. She moved to her closet, kicking the clothing around, looking for a jacket, but she couldn’t see anything. She’d have to go outside half-naked.

Groaning loudly, Root unplugged her ears and grabbed her thin blanket off her bed. It wouldn’t do anything, but she wrapped it around her shoulders and hurried to the door. She slipped her feet into her bunny slippers, grabbed her keys from the hook on the wall, and shut her door.

Her floor was empty, the people either ignoring the alarm or already outside. Root glanced at the apartment down the hall, wondering if her hot neighbor was going to be outside. Maybe Root could cuddle up to her for warmth. She was so muscular, Root thought, she was probably hot to the touch.

Root lived on the fourth floor of a fairly nice apartment building. It wasn’t in a great neighborhood, but it had a doorman, so that was nice. It had an elevator that Root usually took, small, but nice. She loved when her neighbor ended up in the elevator with her. They had to stand close together to fit and the shorter woman always smelled like cologne and sweat.

Licking her lips, Root stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The glass front door was frosted from the chill and Root hesitated before stepping outside. It didn’t smell like there was an actual fire and since no one had seen her, so she could still go back to her apartment and pretend that she wasn’t home.

She sighed. The alarms never lasted too long; she’d be fine for a few minutes out in the cold.

The second she opened the door she regretted her decision. The cold was piercing, her blanket a joke against the brutal wind. It wasn’t snowing, but the wind seemed to cut her bare legs as she trudged across the small street. Head down, she stepped onto the sidewalk and turned around to stare at her perfectly fine apartment building.

Root glared up at the fourth-floor window that she knew was hers. It was so warm in that apartment and so cold out here. She should have just dealt with the alarm and stayed inside. A fire truck pulled up and several fire fighters headed inside. She was officially stuck out here on the sidewalk with the rest of the people from the building.

Something heavy dropped onto her shoulders and Root looked to the side to see her hot neighbor placing a heavy blanket on her shoulders.

“I thought you were a computer nerd,” her neighbor said dryly. “Aren’t you all supposed to be smart?”

Root opened her mouth, teeth chattering. “W-We are. I j-just don’t ha-have clean clo-clothes.”

The woman lifted an eyebrow, smirking. “That seems on brand. I’ve seen you carrying your laundry to the basement. Why not do your laundry every time you have enough for a load?”

Wrapping both blankets around herself, Root felt herself warming up a little bit. “Because I enjoy doing four loads at once.”

“Hmph,” Shaw snorted. “Well, it doesn’t seem to be working for you.”

Root chuckled and just wrapped herself tighter in the blankets. She looked Shaw over, taking in tight black pants and a form-fitting coat. A beanie held her thick, black hair and Root was sad that she couldn’t see it. Her neighbor’s eyes met hers and Root flushed, face almost feeling hot.

“I’m Root,” she said quietly. “I’m in 4A”

“Shaw,” was the husky response. “4F.”

Root stuck a hand out of her blanket cocoon and Shaw took it in her warm, gloved hand. They shook and Root made sure to keep her eyes on Shaw’s. She wasn’t imagining the glint in Shaw’s eye. Maybe she would find a hookup tonight after all.

Taking her hand back, Root shivered dramatically. “I hope they let us back in soon. I’m freezing.”

Shaw ran her eyes down Root’s body, lingering on her legs. After a moment, she looked up again and nodded to the blankets.

“Open up,” she ordered Root. “Two bodies are warmer than one.”

Root’s mouth dropped open into a surprised smile and she opened her cocoon. The cold air hit her like a wall and she immediately started shaking. Quickly, Shaw stepped into Root’s arms and turned around so Root could wrap her arms around Shaw’s shoulders. She was tempted to drop her chin onto the top of Shaw’s head, but Shaw didn’t seem like the affectionate-type.

Shaw was small in her arms, but firm, too, like a real life Lara Croft. They’d been living on the same floor for almost a year now and Root had seen her in her workout clothing. Her arms were wonderfully toned and Root could cut herself on Shaw’s abs. She pulled the blanket tighter around them. She wished she could wrap her legs around Shaw’s waist.

“Did you do it?”

“What?” Root asked, blushing. “Do what?”

“Set off the alarm?” Shaw looked up at her, smirking. “Did you forget why we’re out here?”

Root smiled nervously. “I think the cold is impairing my thought processes. I didn’t set the alarm off. It was probably that old lady who lives one floor down.”

Root could feel Shaw shake her head. “She has too many cats to start a fire. It was probably that creepy piano guy one floor up. That guy is an idiot.”

Laughing, Root nodded. “He is.”

Across the street, the fire fighters were heading out of the building. The alarm hadn’t stopped yet, but their landlord waved everyone back towards the apartment. Root wasn’t sure she could walk back. She actually couldn’t feel her feet at all. Besides, she liked being so close to a hot girl.

Shaw stepped out of her arms, sending a gush of cold air into the blankets. Turning around, Shaw rubbed her pink nose as she watched Root try to wrap the blanket around herself again. Shivering, Root tried to step forward, but she tumbled.

Shaw caught her and Root could feel Shaw’s muscles straining against her heavy coat. The blankets fell from Root’s shoulders onto the sidewalk and she panted, her hands bracing herself on Shaw’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Root breathed. “My feet are numb.”

Shaw shrugged, looking unconcered. “Okay”

Pouting, Root widened her eyes. “Can you carry me in? I don’t think I can walk.”

Shaw’s eyes narrowed for a moment, but she nodded. She turned around and squatted slightly, scooting herself back between Root’s legs, hooking her hands under Root’s knees. Root grabbed the blankets quickly as Shaw stood with ease, bouncing Root into place on her back.

Root was glad that Shaw couldn’t see her face because she knew that it was bright red. Shaw was so strong. Root awkwardly tossed the blankets over her shoulders, keeping them out of Shaw’s way. They reached the other side of the street and Shaw’s hands squeezed Root’s calves as they crossed the street and Root groaned loudly. She felt Shaw stiffen between her legs.

“Sorry,” Root breathed. “That squeeze felt good.”

“It’s fine,” Shaw muttered. A neighbor opened the door for them and Shaw pushed past without looking at them. “I get it.”

Root closed her eyes, embarrassed. She’d seen Shaw bring hot women home before, the three of them crammed into the elevator. Root had brought women home, too, so Shaw knew she swung that way. She hoped Shaw didn’t think she was weird for groaning.

They stopped in front of the elevator and turned to the side.

“Kick it,” she said, nodding to Root’s leg. “The button.”

Chuckling, Root did and the elevator opened a second later. They stepped inside and turned around. Another neighbor, a young man who Root always avoided, tried to enter the elevator with them, but he looked at Shaw’s face and changed his mind. Her hands started massaging Root’s legs again and Root smiled to herself.

Maybe Shaw was interested in her, too. Root would love to have sex with her. She’d touched herself to thoughts of Shaw many times and the thought of fucking Shaw for real made her mouth water. They reached the fourth floor and Shaw carried Root out into the hallway.

Root slid down her back, stumbling a bit as her still-slightly-numb feet hit the carpeted hallway floor. She started separating her thin blanket from Shaw’s warm one. Shaw stood awkwardly in the hallway, watching Root work. Root tried to think of a reason for them to spend more time together.

She sighed loudly and held out Shaw’s blanket. “I wish I had a nice, thick blanket like that,” Root said, pouting. “My apartment is so cold.”

Shaw raised her eyebrows. “And you were dressed like that?”

Caught, Root blushed and shook the blanket in her hand. “Uh, I said I didn’t do laundry. I…made…hot chocolate.”

“Wow,” Shaw said, taking the blanket, “you must be a student or something. I remember being poor.”

“I’m not-“ Root cut herself off. This wasn’t going to work. “Well, good night.”

Shaw looked a little surprised. She took a couple steps back and then hesitated.

“Well, I’d be an asshole if I didn’t let you keep the blanket.” Shaw held it out again. When Root reached for it, she yanked it back. “Actually, why don’t you come in? My apartment is nice and hot.”

Nodding, Root bundled up her thin blanket and followed Shaw down the hallway. She tried to picture what Shaw’s apartment looked like, but the only image she could conjure was a workout room and Shaw’s whole apartment could be a workout room. As Shaw unlocked her door, Root pressed herself into Shaw’s back, pretending to be interested in in the door handle.

Her breasts pushed into the wool of Shaw’s coat, the fabric of her pants scratching against Root’s legs. She wanted to pull Shaw hard against her, slide her hands into Shaw’s pants, but was afraid that was too forward. She wanted to be subtle and sexy. Besides she wasn’t even sure Shaw was taking her inside for sex. She kept her hands to herself, but smiled when Shaw pushed against her for a second.

The door opened and Shaw stepped inside, tossing her blanket onto a fancy, leather couch. Root looked around the apartment, pleasantly surprised. Shaw’s apartment was big, a nice kitchen and dinning room, and Root had to take five steps just to walk into the living room. She could see a bathroom and a room with a closed door – the bedroom.

Shaw’s apartment wasn’t as warm as Root’s was, but if she mentioned that, Shaw would kick her out. She had to maintain her story.

“It’s so hot in here,” Root said slowly. She glanced at Shaw. “Aren’t you hot in your coat?”

Shaw raised an eyebrow, but started to take her coat off and Root tried to look casual as she closed and locked the front door. The coat came off and Shaw was wearing a tank top, too, arms bare. She stretched, groaning as her arms flexed and lifted above her head. Root swallowed a squeak.

Smirking, Shaw stepped out of her boots and dropped a couple inches, but Root didn’t mind. Shaw was so hot. Root kicked off her bunny slippers. Shaw hung her coat on a hook by the door and walked into the kitchen. She pulled her beanie off, a long ponytail tumbling down her back. Tossing it onto the counter, she turned to Root.

“Want anything to drink? Bourbon? Scotch?” Her eyes darkened. “Something else?”

Root smiled. There were still a few things she needed to know.

“Whatever I want?”

Shaw nodded, leaning her hip against a countertop. “Yeah.”

“What if I don’t want Bourbon or Scotch?” Root stepped into the kitchen area, trailing a hand along the countertop.

Shaw’s jaw clenched and she raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

Root pretended to think, tapping a finger on her chin. Shaw’s eyes fixed on the finger and Root pointed it at her. “Hot Chocolate.”

“Uh.“ Surprised, Shaw put a hand on her hip. “…Ok. I think I have some.”

“Thanks. For accommodating.”

Shaw stared at her, face blank. She didn’t move from her spot against the counter. After a moment, she ran a hand over her ponytail, tugging it slightly. “I’m very accommodating”

Grinning, Root took another step forward, crowding into Shaw’s space and leaning her hip against the same counter. They were only a few inches apart, Root could feel the heat radiating from Shaw, and Root tilted her head down.

“How else can you accommodate me?”

Shaw grabbed Root’s face, pulling her down and crashing their mouths together. Root moaned loudly, hands flying up to tangle in Shaw’s hair. Shaw’s mouth was hot and insistent, pushing against Root’s and making her hands clench tighter. She could feel her body growing warm and pressed herself closer, desperate for contact.

Shaw’s hands dipped down to rest around Root’s throat for a moment, not tightening, and Root got a better idea of what Shaw wanted. She grabbed Shaw’s wrists, squeezing until Shaw hissed and pulled her head away. Root raised an eyebrow, daring Shaw to say something.

Shaw just kissed her again, sinking her teeth into Root’s bottom lip, making her moan. Root turned them, slamming Shaw’s back into the kitchen counter and pressing herself into her, pushing a leg between Shaw’s legs. Shaw might be used to taking charge, but she’d never slept with Root before.

Root released her wrists, sliding her hands under Shaw’s tank top, covering soft breasts with her hands. Shaw wasn’t wearing a bra and Root thanked her lucky stars because Shaw’s breasts were amazing. She ran her thumbs over Shaw’s nipples and Shaw hummed into her mouth

Root had to see them. She stepped away and pulled Shaw’s tanktop off, exposing her breasts and her stunning abs. She moved to grab Shaw’s waist, but Shaw stopped her, pulling Root’s tanktop off. Shaw looked her over and Root was surprised to see the same hungry look in her eyes that Root knew she had in hers.

They came together again, Shaw’s arms wrapping around Root’s waist and holding them close. Root couldn’t stop another groan as their breasts rubbed together. A soft moan escaped Shaw’s lips and Root was overcome with the need to learn what Shaw sounded like when she came.

She slid her hands between them, brushing against Shaw’s abs as she headed for the button of Shaw’s pants. It only took her a second to get them open and then her hand was inside, surprised by how wet Shaw was.

“Someone’s excited,” Root murmured.

Shaw growled, hips bucking against Root’s hand. “Shut up.”

Humming, Root dropped to her knees. She pulled down Shaw’s pants and underwear and Shaw used her shoulders to balance as she stepped out of them. Once she was steady again, Root pushed her legs apart, eager to taste Shaw.

She looked up at Shaw as she ran her tongue slowly between Shaw’s legs. Shaw stared down at her with black eyes, fingers back on Root’s head, holding her in place. She was at full attention, focused on what Root was doing and Root wondering if she liked the image of Root on her knees, face between her legs.

Root drew small circles with her tongue, tucking herself between muscular thighs and breathing in Shaw’s smell. She ran her hands up Shaw’s hips, splaying her hands over hard abs, feeling the way they quivered. Above, Shaw moaned, head falling backwards. Root scratched Shaw’s abs, digging her nails in, and Shaw’s hips bucked against Root’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Shaw hissed, fingers clenching painfully in Root’s hair.

Root moved her tongue faster, pressing hard against Shaw’s clit. Shaw was so wet and Root couldn’t get enough of the way she tasted. She wanted Shaw to come in her mouth, want to lick her clean. Root groaned at the thought, feeling heat spread through her body.

Root stretched her arms up, running her hands over Shaw’s breasts, thumbs brushing over hard nipples. She squeezed, feeling Shaw’s moan in her hands. Shaw’s hips started moving against Root’s mouth. Shaw’s hands kept Root’s face where she needed it and Root let her take control.

She loved the feeling of Shaw grinding on her face, using Root to reach her orgasm. After another squeeze of Shaw’s breasts, Root dropped her hands to Shaw’s thighs, trying to breath as Shaw moved erratically, desperately trying to reach her orgasm. Her nails dug painfully into Root’s scalp. Just as Root realized how much her knees hurt against the cold tile of the kitchen floor, Shaw came, groaning loudly. 

Root kept licking slowly, wanting to taste her for as long as possible. Shaw’s hands relaxed on Root’s head and lifted her head, staring down at Root again with black eyes.

“Get up,” she ordered briskly.

She yanked Root to her feet by her hair, crashing their mouths together. Root’s face was wet and she couldn’t stop a moan at the thought of Shaw tasting herself on Root’s tongue. Shaw sucked Root’s lip, a growl rumbling in her throat. Root grabbed Shaw’s waist pulling her as close as possible.

After a moment, Shaw pushed her away, focusing on her breasts. Shaw nipped at Root’s breast, then licked the sensitive skin with her tongue, soothing away the pain. Root could feel the pain move down her body and settle between her legs. She rubbed, desperate for contact.

“Fuck me,” Root gasped. She grabbed Shaw’s hand and pushed it into her shorts. “Fuck me.”

Shaw obliged, fingers slipping through Root’s wetness as she rubbed her quickly. “You’re so wet,” she mumbled against Root’s breast. A hard bite made Root gasp. “You’re so hot.”

Root pulled Shaw’s head up, kissing her hard. Shaw’s fingers slipped inside her and she whimpered into Shaw’s mouth, hips thrusting forward into Shaw’s hand. Root spread her legs, trying to let Shaw go deeper. Shaw did, pushing further into her as she hummed against Root’s mouth.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Shaw asked her in a low voice. “About my fingers inside of you?”

Root moaned. “So long.”

Shaw trailed her mouth along Root’s jaw. “You wanted it?”

“Yes,” Root breathed, warmth pooling in her stomach. She clutched Shaw’s hips. “I wanted to fuck you.”

Shaw laughed dryly, curling her fingers inside Root and making her eyes slam shut. “You think you’re in charge? I just had you on your knees.”

Root felt her body getting hotter and hotter. She swallowed hard, trying to speak.

“I had you grinding on my mouth,” she said, her stomach muscles shaking as Shaw fucked her. “Desperate.”

Shaw grabbed her chin, forcing Root to look at her. Her eyes were black when Root met them, pulling her in.

“Come.”

Root groaned as her body shook, orgasm sweeping through her. Root’s fingers dug into Shaw’s skin, holding herself upright. Shaw’s fingers keep moving inside of her, keeping her on edge as her orgasm stretched out until it was almost painful.

Root gasped, teeth clenched and Shaw’s movements slowed, her hand moving away. Shaw’s arms wrapped around her, supporting her. Root’s body started to relax and she sucked in cool air. Looking at Shaw, Root smirked.

“So, about that Hot Chocolate?”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Seriously?”

Root pushed a stray hair behind Shaw’s ear. “I have to keep my energy up. It’s going to be a long night.”

“Will it be?” Shaw raised an eyebrow, her eyes glinting. “I don’t remember asking you to stay.”

“Oh,” Root pouted, “OK. I guess I can just take the party home. Touch myself to the memory of my tongue inside you.” She licked her lips. “I can still taste you.”

Growling, Shaw pushed her away, stomping off towards the closed door across the apartment. “Come on,” she ordered, glaring at Root over her shoulder. “You have to earn that drink.”

“That’s ok,” Root replied, grinning. “I think you’ll find other ways to satisfy my cravings.”

She hurried to catch up with Shaw. The night had turned out better than Root could have hoped. She made a mental note to come over whenever she needed to compress a project. Shaw opened the door to the bedroom and Root could see a pair of handcuffs attached to the headboard. Root’s heart sped up. This was going to be a great winter.


End file.
